


How Babies are Made ?

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon in the Mellarks House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Babies are Made ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverllarkingJoshifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverllarkingJoshifer/gifts).



The quiet afternoon was nearing its end. The three Mellarks were enjoying Peeta’s day off together, cherishing their time, until the smallest of them asked a question her parents didn’t expect.

“Mommy? How babies are made?”

Katniss choked on the tea she was sipping, trying to gather her thoughts before answering her daughter, Elina. She looked at Peeta for help, but soon realized her husband was, for once, at loss for words, having been taken aback by the question.

“Why are you asking, Pumpkin?”

Avoiding answering a question with another question was the key to handling this, Katniss thought.

“Mrs. Ashner asked whether someone would put the names of the babies who will be born on the big calendar.”

“Oh, to mark their birthdays you mean?”

“Yes! So I told her I was going to be a big sister, like Allie!”

“That’s great, Sweetie!” Peeta chimed in, having finally recovered from the shock of the question. Katniss had told him time and time again that his daughter was growing up, but he was reluctant to see it.

“Well, as long as the baby doesn’t take my toys!” Elina replied, before moving from her drawing table to sit on her father’s lap. “So, Daddy, do you know how babies are made?”

Katniss heard him cough, trying to buy time to gather his mind. Relieved to be rid of the question, she looked at her husband in expectation. “Yes, Daddy, do you know how babies are made?” she asked, with a voice as shy as possible. The look he gave her was a clear warning that retaliation would come. Later, in the privacy of their room.

“Actually, sweetheart, I do. You know your mother’s name comes from a flower, right?”

The little girl nodded and her hand started playing with one of her pigtails. The road Peeta was taking to explain caused a smile to grace Katniss’s lips - flowers and bees. “Well, it happens that Daddy has the perfect seed to make that flower grow and develop a baby inside her belly.”

“Oh.” A scowl came to Elina’s face as she considered her father’s words. “So, it means we shouldn’t eat seeds, right? Else we would have lots and lots of babies, and Daddy wouldn’t have time to make cookies anymore!”

Katniss swallowed a chuckle. Cookies were high on her daughter’s list of priorities.

“It’s a very special seed that you can only have when you’re an adult.” Katniss said, ignoring Peeta as he muttered “or at least forty years old” under his breath.

“Oh, okay. And this seed, is it like a sunflower seed? How does it goes into your belly? Do you eat it and boom, the baby comes?”

Katniss did not dare looking at her husband, who was choking on his saliva. Memories of late nights and early mornings came rushing to her mind, but they weren’t for the ears of a four-year-old little girl.

“Well, we have plenty of time to discuss this when you are an adult, right?”

Elina nodded, a smile on her face as she carefully placed her small hand on her mother’s round belly.

“Well, Daddy’s seed must be soooooo big!! mommy’s belly is huge!”

Katniss burst out of laughing, while Peeta’s face flushed with embarrassment.

Another quiet afternoon for the Mellarks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Everlarbirthdaydrabbles on tumblr.  
> For Everllarkingjoshifer.
> 
> I'm @thegirlfromoverthepond on tumblr !  
> Reviews, kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
